Tamper resistant fasteners of various types are well known in the art. Such devices are typically used in applications where tampering must be prevented. Numerous tamper resistant fasteners and tools for turning such fasteners have been disclosed in the prior art. These devices are designed to resist turning except when a specific driver designed for that purpose is utilized. Such fasteners having these special characteristics have numerous applications to prevent tampering or malicious removal of the fastener. The design of such fasteners focuses to make it extremely difficult for unauthorized persons to gain access to a particular piece of equipment or access to within a building wherein such fasteners are being used. Further, tamper resistant fasteners are also used to prevent individuals from tampering with equipment such as airplanes, automobiles, public transportation, etc. The tamper resistant fastener and the driver tool specifically designed for operating the fastener must be of such a design so that it is relatively simple for authorized persons to obtain access to the particular piece of equipment or area by the simple and easy removal of the fastener.
Tamper resistant fasteners having holes or sockets are known in the art as specialty head fasteners. Such fasteners currently available in the prior art present problems during operation. When torque is applied to a conventional fastener head having two sockets, it is common for the driving tool to tilt in one direction as torque is being applied. The tilting interferes greatly with the installation and removal of such fastener, since such movement diverts much energy from the driving tool as attempts are made to keep the tool in a straight position. Other types of tamper resistant fasteners, which do not create tilting problems, include those containing a one-way head and those having a break-a-way head. The former type can be driven in only one direction. The latter type is driven by conventional tools but can be used only once because part of the head breaks away from the fastener after use. Another, disadvantage with existing tamper resistant fasteners is that they can be removed with conventional off-the-shelf tools. Further, some existing tamper resistant fasteners do not provide for tamper detection.
The present invention overcomes these and other problems inherent in existing tamper resistant fasteners. The present invention provides a tamper resistant screw that can only be turned with a specific non-standard driver.
The principal object of the present invention is to provide an improved tamper resistant screw that can only be turned with a specific non-standard driver.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel tamper resistant screw that provides for tamper detection.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a novel driver tool that can turn the tamper resistant screw.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a novel tamper resistant screw and driver tool which are simple in design and inexpensive to construct, and are durable and rugged in structure.
Still further objects and advantages will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing description and drawings of the invention.